(a) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a hinge, more particularly to a spring hinge.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Currently, most doors are installed with spring hinges of automatic door closing function. However, as these spring hinges are not attached with speed reducing devices, the door closing speed during the automatic recovery process after door open is usually very fast thus causing big impact on the door frame with loud noise. Further, wind resistance phenomenon usually occurs when door is closed to a small angle thus causing door lock unable to lock precisely to affect precision of door close.